Aliens Among Us
This is the first episode of Den 10 Franklin . Disclaimer Den 10 Franklin is a fictional character and does not refer directly to Ben Franklin . All funny incidents on him does not discriminate him . All purposes are only for humor . Plot After a huge fight with his Mom , Den 10 Franklin runs into the Garden with his kite to cheer himself up . Story Dennis Franklin is at home with his mother on a regular windy day . He is bored and goes to his room to find something interesting to play with . Den F. : Uhh... I hate the rain ! There's got to be something in this room to play with ! Den F. stumbles upon a chest where he opens and finds his favourite kite . He goes to his mother and pleads her if he could play with it . Den F. : Mom , pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease could I go outside and play ? Mother : You will absolutely not young man ! Or should I say a grown up ! Den , it's raining out there heavily ! If the British see you there , they will capture and take you to prison ! And you're an adult ! Which adult would go and play with a kite when there are more pressing matters at stake here ! Den F. : But it's not fair !!!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meanwhile.......... A pirate starship is chasing a cruiser ship in space . The starship sends out a laser into the cruiser ship damaging the ship . Red alert . Red alert . Red alert . Captain : What's wrong ? We have to deliver the bosses thingamagig to the Intergalactic Convention ! His mate : We have to send it out to a planet where the pirates won't find it ! We'll get it later when the pirates are gone . They try to find the nearest , safest planet to deliver it . They eventually target earth . Captain : Earth ! It's just a stupid water rock filled with primate Homo sapiens ! Mate : We have no other choice . The captain's mate gets ready with the delivery pod . The pirate ship fires a laser into the cruiser ship . Red alert !!!!!!! Captain : Now what's wrong ? Mate : Oh no ! The matrix core of the Omnitrix has gone haywire ! Captain...... The cruiser ship explodes ! A cosmic ray shoots out into earths atmosphere . On Earth.. D10 Franklin : But mom ! It's not fair and I don't care ! I'm running away outside ! And playing with my kite ! He runs outside in the rain . His mom : Den ! No !!!!!!!, Outside... Den : Ahhhh...... How good is it outside to play with my kite . Suddenly a huge cosmic ray gets attracted to Den's kite and zaps Den . Den : Yikes ! That's a shock ! Oooooo..... What's this ? Den finds a watch on his wrist . A button pops up . He presses it . A green aurora flows through him . Den : What the ? The screen goes full green and then black. End